Begin Again
by lett990
Summary: This a one shot. Bo finds love again.


**A/N: This is my first lost girl fic.**

**Please be kind. Enjoy and review.**

Bo was going to kill Kenzi. Kenzi being Kenzi was convinced Bo needed to get back out on the dating scene. It had been eight months since Dyson had walked out on her and Bo was not ready to give her heart out again so soon. She hadn't been with anyone since Dyson, aside from the occasional feed. Bo was in no rush to get out there; after all, she had forever to find another Dyson. Truth be told the only reason she was going on these blind dates was to make Kenzi happy. She knew how much this meant to Kenzi. Kenzi just wanted her to be happy and Bo wanted Kenzi to be happy.

Bo stood in front of the mirror examining herself; she had given up trying to look her best. She had been on six blind dates this month and they had all been a bust. They were all so boring and she constantly had to remind them that her eyes weren't on her chest. Bo wondered if Kenzi had forgotten that she was also interested in woman, so far all her dates had been men.

"Bo-Bo, is that what you're wearing?" Kenzi said walking up behind her.

"Yea, Kenz is something wrong with what I'm wearing?" Bo looking down at what she was wearing.

"Well duh Bo-dacious, you're sporting your ass kicking clothes. I mean don't get me wrong you'd look sexy sporting a trash bag. But you really have to wow these guys." Kenzi reached into Bo's closet and pulled out a little black dress.

"Here put this on, this will make you look sexy."

"Kenz, this is too much. You and I know I'll be home early and then I'll crawl into bed with a tub of ice cream."

Bo saw the hurt in Kenzi's eyes. She knew Kenzi was just trying to help.

"Kenz, I'm sorry I didn't mean it. Look I will put the dress on." Bo said changing into the dress.

"Wow! Bo even I want to jump into bed with you. You lady are going to break some hearts in that dress." Kenzi said smiling from ear to ear.

Bo smiled at Kenzi.

"Well I should get going, don't want to be late." Bo said grabbing her keys and making her way down the stairs.

Bo got to her car and realized she hadn't gotten the name of her date. She pulled out her phone and dialed Kenzi.

"Kenzi what's this guy's name?"

"It's a she and her name is Lauren."

Bo hung up and put her car into drive. Lauren. Bo liked the way the name rolled off her tongue.

Bo arrived at the restaurant and looked around for her date. She then realized she had no idea what she was looking for. Short, tall, blonde, brunette. Bo felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned and for second she was sure an angel stood before her. The woman standing in front of her was gorgeous. She had on a tight V-neck sweater, skinny jeans that showed off her toned legs and heels. Bo was staring she knew she was, but she didn't care.

"Are you Bo? I'm Lauren." The blonde said extending her hand out to Bo.

Bo nodded and reached out to take her hand. Bo tore her eyes away from Lauren and composed herself.

"Should we head to our table?" Bo said leading the way for Lauren.

Bo reached the table first and pulled out a chair for Lauren. Lauren smiled and took her seat.

"Thank you, that was incredibly kind of you. You know no one has ever pulled a chair out for me." Lauren said blushing.

"It was nothing. You're a lady and you should be treated like one." Bo said smiling.

Lauren continued to blush. Bo couldn't help but smile, this woman was adorable.

"So Lauren, tell me about yourself."

Lauren opened up and began to tell Bo all about herself. Bo was surprised to learn Lauren was a doctor.

They spent the rest of dinner getting to know each other. Bo was surprised at how fast she was falling for Lauren. This went beyond physical attraction. Lauren was smart and funny.

Bo and Lauren stood outside the restaurant wondering what to do next. Bo wasn't ready to call it a night; she was having a great time with Lauren. She was hooked, she wanted to soak Lauren in and she knew from Lauren's energy that she was just as interested.

"Would you like to go for a walk?" Bo asked shyly.

"I'd love to."

They made their way down the sidewalk side by side. As they walked, their hands grazed and Bo took the opportunity to wrap Laurens hand in hers.

Bo looked at Lauren. "Is this okay?"

Lauren only nodded. They walked hand in hand, for what felt like hours. Bo noticed how late it was getting and offered to walk Lauren to her car.

"I had a great time Bo. Thanks for everything. I hope to see you again." Lauren said leaning in to give Bo a hug.

Bo hugged back refusing to let go. Laurens perfume was driving her crazy. Who was this woman? And why did she have such a hold on her? Bo finally pulled away a little embarrassed she had held on so long.

"I had great time as well. I hope we can do this again. Goodnight." Bo said making sure, Lauren got into her car safely.

Bo began the walk to her car, when she heard her name being called.

"Bo, I'd hate myself in the morning if I didn't kiss you goodnight."

Lauren leaned in and pressed a kiss against Bo's lips.

"Goodnight Bo. Drive safe." Lauren said and walked away.

Bo's lips were still tingling as she walked into the clubhouse.

"Yo, Bo how was the date? Did you get laid?" Kenzi questioned from the couch.

Bo just smiled walked over to Kenzi and hugged her.

"Thank you Kenz."

"So you did get laid?"

"Funny, No I didn't get laid. I think I just met my soul mate."

"You got all that from one dinner?" Kenzi asked confused.

Bo nodded and headed to her bedroom.

That night as Bo lay in bed, she thought back to this morning and how she thought she'd never find love again. Tonight had changed everything. Lauren had given her hope. She knew it was too soon to be in love, but Lauren was no ordinary girl. Lauren was Bo's soul mate. Bo knew this. Bo had never believed in soul mates. Sure, she loved Dyson, but the way she way she felt about him couldn't compare to her feelings for Lauren. Lauren was meant for her.

Bo drifted off to sleep and dreamed of her future with Lauren.


End file.
